Ángel apestoso
by Anonimo12
Summary: Era un día perfecto en la ciudad de Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, y el sol brillaba más que nunca. Simplemente perfec… -¡Naruto! Bueno…Casi perfecto. - Sasunaru


Bueeeeno estaba tranquilamente acostada viendo tele y de la nada me vino esta historia a la cabeza c: es mi primer fic, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o algo, no se :L

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Dialogos-**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

* * *

><p>Era un día perfecto en la ciudad de Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, y el sol brillaba más que nunca.<p>

Simplemente perfec…

-**¡Naruto!**

Bueno…Casi perfecto.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡Permiso!<strong>

En un hermoso y nada tranquilo parque se podía ver a lo lejos a un joven rubio y de ojos azules correr.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Y digo nada tranquilo porque el joven empujaba a cualquier cosa que se moviera para apartarla de si camino.

**-¡Naruto vuelve aquí!**-Grito de repente un joven azabache llamado Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, que al igual que el rubio, corría con todas sus fuerzas.

-**¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No soy tan estúpido!**

-**¿En serio? Me cuesta creer lo que dices, más cuando te chocas contra un poste de luz**.-Y el joven de la nada empezó a caminar tranquilamente, con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro.

-**¿De qué poste hablas tem…?-**No puso seguir su oración ya que fue casi noqueado por un gran y "malvado", según el, poste de luz.-**Y-ya veo…este poste…Eh ¿Tú también ves eso tazones de ramen voladores sobre mi cabeza?**

-**Claro que si dobe, siempre estuvieron sobre tu cabeza ¿Nunca te diste cuenta?**-Bromeó

-**Creo que no, pero lo sospechaba desde un principio.**-Susurró mientras se levantaba lentamente con las manos en su cabeza.- **¿¡Y a quien le dices dobe, teme!?**

-**Es obvio que se lo digo a tus tazones de ramen voladores, usuratonkachi.**

-**¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirles eso**?-Masculló con molestia notoria. Puede que el de ojos ónix lo haya dicho con sarcasmo obvio para cualquier persona en el mundo, excepto su rubio, claro.-**Te lo perdonare solo porque hoy no me has dicho dobe en toda la mañana**-Sonrió

Al escuchar eso a Sasuke le cayó una gotita tipo anime, ¿Enserio nunca se dio cuenta que le dijo dobe TODA la mañana? Es cierto, el le dijo que se lo decía a cualquier otra persona, por ejemplo a Kakashi-sensei, su profesor de literatura al cual le encanta leer…sus libros pervertidos.

Al pensar en eso le aparecieron varias gotitas más y suspiro.

**_"_****_Bueno, no puedo esperar otra cosa de Naruto, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tan ingenuo… Tan dobe… Tan Naruto."_**-Suspiró

-**Como sea.**-Gruñó.-**Gracias a la broma que hiciste tienen que fumigar mi casa por una semana. ¡Una semana!**-Vociferó mientras varias venitas en su frente aparecían y su novio lo único que hizo en respuesta, fue tener un exagerado escalofrío de pies a cabeza-**¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? Porque déjame decirte que cerebro obviamente no.-**bufó mientras se acariciaba sus sienes

El moreno no podía creer que su rubio novio haya llenado su casa de miel, si, leyeron bien.

¡Miel!

Toda su hermosa casa llena de esa cosa dulce y pegajosa, casi le da un infarto al entrar y ver semejante desastre. Y eso no es lo peor de todo, claro que no, ¡Lo peor fue que la miel al parecer había llamado la atención de una abeja, y de una abeja, pasaron a ser millones!

¡Toda su puta casa era un maldito panal!

Evidentemente como el macho pecho peludo que el es, su reacción fue gritar y correr cual niña asustada.

-**¡Fue una bromita inofensiva, Sasuke! No pensé que eso iba a pasar**.-Exclamó el áureo al regaño de su sexy azabache mientras tanto hacia un adorable puchero, el cual, era la debilidad del pelinegro.

No importaba si el hubiera matado al mismísimo Santa Claus, ¡O peor aún! Aplastar un preciado tomate, la fruta/vegetal/mutante favorita de Sasuke. ¡Haga lo que haga! El moreno siempre lo perdonaba y lo llenaba de mimos y abrazos.

-**Ah no, claro que no, no pienses que caeré en ese truco esta vez.**-Volteó su mirada a otro punto, menos a esos suaves y carnosos labios.

El blondo, al ver que su truco infalible no hizo efecto, éste, se llenó de un aura de depresión inmensa, para luego suspirar pesadamente.

**_"_****_Maldito bastardo, seguramente piensa que lo hice todo a posta, puede que otras cosas si…por ejemplo tirarle un vaso de agua fría/helada en la cara… ¡Pero se lo merecía! ¡El estúpido tiro mi preciado ramen a la basura! Porque según el "Engordaría demasiado y no quería estar empujando una gran bola de grasa por las calles y bla bla bla" Es obvio que soy demasiado sexy y aunque coma como cerdo no engordo ni un kilogramo"_**-pensó mientras hacía varios gestos.

-**En serio…Lo siento, no fue mi intención que todo termine así de mal.**-Dirigió su mirada al piso para no ver directamente los ojos del otro.

Y como respuesta, Sasuke, giro su mirada hacia él, y al verlo se dio cuenta que su adoración rubia estaba completamente arrepentida.

-**Está bien, no importa creo.**-Le hablo con el tono más comprensivo que tenía, para luego estrecharlo fuertemente en sus brazos.-**Pero te harás cargo de mi persona y me dejaras dormir en tu casa, ¿De acuerdo, dobe?**

Tomo su mentón con su mano derecha para poder ver directamente esos ojos azules, más hermosos que el mismísimo cielo, esos ojos que tanto le encantaban.

-**De acuerdo…Y no me digas dobe, maldito teme.**-Infló sus mofletes, inmediatamente hizo lo mismo que Sasuke y se quedó prendido a esos negros ojos que mientras más los veía, más se perdía en ellos.

-**Tsk, si eso es lo que eres.**

El de cabellos brunos se acercó lentamente a la bella cara morena y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos esas marquitas que lo hacían ver como todo un zorrito, su hermoso y sexy zorrito.

El ojiazul sonrió y le susurro un "**Te amo Sasuke**" para luego escuchar un "**Yo también Naruto, no sabes cuánto**" y terminar esa hermosa escena con un dulce y tierno beso.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche el Uzumaki y el Uchiha estaban frente a la puerta de la casa del primero.<p>

¿Nerviosos? No, para nada, tal vez un poco…A quien querían engañar estaban completamente nerviosos los dos. Son novios hace un año y medio, sí, pero en ese año y medio en el cual ellos estuvieron de novios, ninguno de los dos se quedó a dormir en la casa del otro.

¿Raro, no?

El Uchiha tenía nervios al solo pensar en su bello ángel rubio dormido, con sus cabellos amarillos todos revueltos y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas…

**_"_****_¡No, Sasuke, no! No pienses en eso, joder, sino lo violaras en el acto"_**-Pensó mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior.

Y el Uzumaki no estaba mejor que el otro.

**_"_****_¿Y si Sasuke me viola mientras duermo con los angelitos y mis tazones voladores de ramen? ¡El teme-bastardo es capaz! Ya lo intento varias veces…Solo que ahora estaré dormido como un tronco…Maldición… ¡No quiero que mis pompis sean corrompidas!"_**-Pensó acariciándose su retaguardia.

Dejaron de pensar y con valor entraron a paso rápido para dejar todo a manos del destino.

* * *

><p>Dormían profundamente hasta que un fuerte ronquido despertó al ojinegro del mundo de los sueños, haciendo que mirara hacia todos lados, hasta toparse con Naruto en una posición bastante…<p>

Incomoda.

¡Mierda, parecía que un demonio se había apoderado de su cuerpo y lo dejo en tal posición, la cual era indescriptible!

**_"_****_Y yo pensaba que él era todo un angelito durmiendo…"_**-Una gotita tipo anime salvaje apareció**_-"No importa, ¡Yo amo a Naruto! Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta la muerte"_**

Intento abrazar al ojiazul en esa incómoda posición y después de unos minutos logro hacerlo, trago el grito de victoria que tenia atorado en su garganta y empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

Hasta que escucho un ruido, silencioso, pero mortal para cualquiera…

Empezó a oler el aire de la habitación y ¡Por dios! ¡Parecía que un animal se hubiera muerto en ese mismo lugar! Intento hallar al culpable de ese asqueroso olor.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el olor provenía de su ángel, que no era tan ángel después de todo.

¡El maldito dobe se había echado un gas de los mil demonios! ¡Casi le quema las pestañas con el olor!

-**Maldita sea, usuratonkachi… ¿Estas podrido por dentro o qué?**-Tosía mientras corría a intentar abrir la ventana.

Lo amaría hasta la muerte o hasta que el olor lo lleve hasta ella.

Se dio por vencido al ver que no se podía abrir y decidido camino rápidamente hasta la puerta que daba a la sala de la casa. Y antes de salir viró su cabeza hacia el áureo y lo vio acaparando todo el lugar de la cama, estaba con la boca semi-abierta y con un rastro de saliva cayendo por su rostro.

De sus labios pudo escuchar un pequeño susurro "**Sasuke-teme**".

Sonrió, definitivamente el rubio no sería un ángel para cualquiera que se haya quedado a dormir con él, pero para el, él era su amado ángel.

Su hermoso ángel apestoso.

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo amigos!<p>

Espero les haya gustado n.n


End file.
